Comfort Food
by iloveromance
Summary: An impromptu meal at The Montana leads to something even more wonderful for Niles and Daphne. A loosely based continuation of Kristen3's story "Unexpected Feelings" with a dash of "First Date"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As soon as I read Kristen3's wonderful story "Unexpected Feelings" this continuation just popped into my head and this is what transpired! And I'm flattered that she got the idea for her story from my story "Supermarket Confessions", so I hope this lives up to "Unexpected Feelings" *Hugs***_

* * *

As she stood behind Niles waiting for him to unlock the door of his apartment, Daphne wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back. It was a silly gesture and she was instantly embarrassed by it. But from the way he turned and smiled as he drew her close, she knew he didn't mind.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, fully aware of the heat flushing her cheeks. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

He stared into her eyes and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "Daphne, I would never want to make you uncomfortable, so if you don't want to do this, I understand."

Daphne smiled and kissed his sweet lips. "Of course I want to. I love you, Niles." Her heart beat faster and once more she was surprised at how easily the words came. It was as though she'd been saying them all of her life.

He slipped his hand into hers and led her into the apartment where she looked around in awe. She'd been here many times before, but its beauty never ceased to amaze her.

"Your home is lovely, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you Daphne, but please... Call me _Niles_."

She swallowed hard as her heart warmed and within seconds she felt his fingertips brushing away a tear that she didn't know was there. Before she could even react, she found herself drawn into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I love you, Niles. I love you so much."

His response was the sweetest kiss imaginable and when the kiss ended, she felt her cheeks burning once more.

"I love you too, Daphne."

At a loss for words, she kissed him again, her hand lingering on his cheek as she took in the features of his handsome face. And she was suddenly shy again.

"Well... I suppose I should get your dinner started."

"I'll help you."

"You're so sweet, but it's not necessary. I'm happy to do it. I mean, I cook for your father and brother all the time... _not that they appreciate it_."

A familiar sense of worthlessness came over her as she remembered her mother's painful comments and she was barely aware that she'd even spoken when she felt Niles' gentle hand on her chin, bringing her back to reality.

"Daphne, please don't do this to yourself. I know that Frasier and Dad can seem ungrateful at times and that's wrong. But I know for a fact that they love and care for you very much. Frasier tells me all the time that he has no idea how he would cope without you there to take care of Dad. And I feel the same, although in a selfish sort of way."

Her lips were on his, kissing him deeply as she drew him closer, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I love you." She said against his mouth.

"I love you too. And you know... perhaps dinner can wait."

She grinned and kissed him even deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd like that. What do you suggest that we do instead?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out? I'd be more than happy to take you to the most romantic restaurant imaginable and save you the trouble of having to cook."

The romantic moment broken, she abruptly pulled out of his arms.

"Daphne-."

"Maybe I should go."

As she went to find her purse, she felt his hand on her arm.

"Daphne, please don't leave. What's wrong?"

Reluctantly she turned to him, sighing as he removed his handkerchief and tenderly blotted the tears from her cheeks.

When she said nothing he sighed, as though the meaning of his words had sunk in.

"Oh Daphne, I didn't mean... I only meant..."

"I know what you meant." She said quietly. "It's no secret that your father and brother hate me cooking so it's only natural-."

"Daphne I don't expect you to be a gourmet chef; no one does. And Frasier and Dad shouldn't be criticizing your cooking. Frasier hired you to be Dad's physical therapist and help around the house, not to cook him meals that he could get at _Le Cigar Volante_. You've been a wonderful asset to Dad and you've done wonders with his hip. He's walking better than I've ever seen him and sometimes with that cane of his he even walks faster than I do! So the fact that you offered to make dinner for me... in my home...I'm touched beyond measure."

She drew him so close that she could hear his heart beating. "I love you, Niles." She said against his chest. "And I'm sorry I keep saying it over and over. I just..."  
She felt his lips in her hair and she smiled at the way he inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

"Don't ever be sorry, Daphne. I love you endlessly and I'll never tire of hearing those words. I've waited so long to hear them."

She looked up at him and smiled; a _real_ smile this time. "Well then... We'll just have to make up for lost time, won't we?"

"I agree..." Niles said, kissing her once more. "But I am quite hungry, so why don't we get started on that dinner right now?"

With a playful smile she took his hand and led him into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later they were standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables for a salad. And in the silence they found themselves in a familiar place. Daphne hummed silently, her heart warming as she remembered that lovely evening so long ago.

"Know what this reminds me of?" Niles asked.

Daphne smiled at the idea of Niles being able to read her mind. Perhaps her psychic abilities had rubbed off on him. "No... What?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"The night you came over and helped me get ready for my date with Phyllis." Niles replied. He sniffed forcefully as though finding it difficult to breathe. And the coughs that followed didn't sound good at all.

Well that was strange.

Daphne couldn't help but wonder if he was coming down with a cold and her heart went out to him. The poor man. He was the picture of health and illness was the last thing he needed. She made a mental note to keep a careful eye on him. But when he continued to cough, turning away from her, she put her hand on his forearm.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just..."

She sighed and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry that you weren't able to have your date with Phyllis, Niles. I know it hurt and I know how much you cared about her. The nerve of that woman, leaving the way she did after you went to so much trouble to plan such a lovely evening!"

"Daphne-."

"You're such a sweet man and I know how hard it must have been to ask her to dinner. That's why I was glad to come over and help you."

"Daphne-."

She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. "I know it hurts, but I promise you Niles. I would never hurt you the way she did. Not when I think of how disappointed-."

"Actually, to be honest, I wasn't disappointed at all." Niles said.

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Well, aren't you sweet? And I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you asked me to stay for dinner. I had the loveliest evening I've had in a long time. Thank you, Niles."

Before he could respond, she kissed him tenderly, her hand lingering on his cheek.

And she could tell that his nervousness had returned. "I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to resist one last kiss on his cheek. "I guess I got carried away. You don't mind, do you?"

"Um...No... But Daphne, I need to explain something about-."

She silenced him once more with another kiss. "You don't need to explain anything. But if you don't mind my saying so, Phyllis is a silly sod for letting you go."

Daphne was suddenly aware of Niles' staggered breathing. He clutched the counter as he wheezed in and out. The sight was frightening and she laid down her knife to tend to him, her hand on his back.

"Niles... Niles, what's wrong?"

But he continued to wheeze and his face began to change color, terrifying her. She grabbed his arm and guided him out of the kitchen and into the living room. After coaxing him into a chair, she rubbed his chest in a circular motion, doing her best to calm him. He'd had episodes of near-hyperventilation before but they never failed to worry her.

Mercifully, his breathing slowed and his skin slowly returned to its normal color.

"Thank you...Daphne. I don't... know what came over me. I just..."

His smile disappeared and his expression turned serious, bringing back her fears. "Is something wrong?" She dared to ask.

When he paused, the eerie silence making her heart beat faster.

"Actually Daphne, there is. You see, it's about that night that Phyllis came over.

There's something you need to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne's heart raced and with each passing second, it became harder and harder to maintain her composure. Was it possible that her happiness would soon come to an end?

She knew that she'd taken a big risk by telling him that she loved him. And she'd barely realized that she'd spoken aloud. But yet the words flowed from her as though she'd been saying them for years.

The idea of losing him... just when she'd found him brought tears to her eyes, tears that she quickly brushed away.

"What were you going to tell me, Niles?"

He took her hand and led her to the fainting couch where they sat opposite one another. And once more the silence was almost unbearable.

They both spoke at once.

"Daphne-."

"Niles-."

He smiled and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry. Go ahead Daphne."

"A-all right. Look... About what I said earlier... I do... love you, but I didn't mean to make a big deal about me feelings. I-."

"Don't." he said firmly. "Don't apologize. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

"But?"

He sighed deeply and took her hands. "But you shouldn't ever feel guilty about speaking from your heart. Because the heart never lies."

She'd heard the words before, as his brother had said them countless times. But somehow, coming from Niles, they had a whole new meaning. Touched by the sentiment, she leaned to kiss his sweet lips. "Now... what were you going to tell me?"

He swallowed hard, his smile fading to an expression of worry.

"Niles, what is it?"

He looked at her with such love that inexplicable tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Daphne, I-."

"Before you say anything, just know that you're still me friend, Niles. No matter what. I do love you and that will never change." She squeezed his hands, her heart aching with anticipation.

"I should have told you long ago but I was afraid. I was a coward and now I regret it. Because you deserve to know."

Daphne swallowed hard, her chest hurting so badly that she could hardly stand it. And suddenly the thought of being without him was overwhelming. She didn't know how she would possibly-."

"It's about that night."

The words startled her out of her thoughts and she turned toward him. "Oh..."

"Daphne... when you asked me who I was in love with... I-I lied."

"What?"

He swallowed hard, looking as though he might cry and in that moment, any anger she might have felt dissolved. "I-I was a coward, Daphne. You see... I wanted to... Well, I just..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you to dinner, and when you walked into the kitchen at Frasier's I thought you had overheard my telling Frasier that I loved... and when you asked for the woman's name, I panicked and blurted out the first name I could think of. But even though I lied, you still offered to come over and make dinner. I can't tell you how touched I was by that selfless gesture."

"Niles, I was glad to do it. I care about you."

"But I lied to you, Daphne!"

Niles rose from the sofa and began to pace the room. "I lied! I swore I would never-."

She grabbed his hand. "It's all right. I understand. We had a lovely evening anyway."

"No, Daphne. I mean, it was wonderful. You looked... so beautiful and dinner was absolutely amazing. But the idea that I was sharing a romantic dinner with the woman that I loved... have loved since the moment I laid eyes on her was just..."

"Niles..."

She kissed him then, barely giving him a chance to continue. Her hands gently framed his face as his lips caressed hers in a series of gentle but passionate kisses. The tears lingered on her cheeks but she made no effort to brush them away.

"I-I can't quite believe this." She said as Niles softly kissed her tear stained cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "I was a coward, Daphne, a damn coward! Can you ever forgive me?"

She drew him into her arms and held him close. "Of course I can Niles, but there's nothing to forgive. I just can't believe-."

"Daphne..."

"Thank you, Niles."

"Thank you? For what?"

Daphne smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "For being such a sweet and wonderful man. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Whatever doubt may have existed between them vanished in the moments following when their kisses became symbols of their love.


	4. Chapter 4

The faint buzzing sound floated into the living room but neither of them cared. The fainting couch had become a comfortable haven on which to lie as their lips made contact again and again. How was it possible for something as simple as a kiss to become sweeter and sweeter with each passing moment?

Daphne had never felt this way about anyone and it was a love that was more passionate than anything she'd ever read about in her romance novels or seen in a romantic movie. She could hardly believe that these feelings existed for a man she'd known for so long.

Niles was a handsome, sweet and caring man who had long since become her best friend, and she loved him so much. It seemed like a fairy tale. But when she felt his lips on her forehead, she knew that it was real.

The heavenly aroma of the meal they'd created wafted under their noses but it was with some reluctance that she moved out of the warmth of his arms.

"Our dinner's ready." She said quietly. "I'll be right back. Just wait right here and I'll have it on the table in no time."

But just as she suspected, he rose to his feet and followed her into the kitchen. As she busied herself with making sure that everything was perfect, she smiled at the man she loved.

"Niles, you really don't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable-."

"Of course you are, Daphne. Even so, it's not fair for you to do all the work."

"But I offered to come over and make you dinner, Niles. You should be relaxing in the living room."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Nonsense, Daphne. I have no intention of leaving you alone, even for a moment. How could I possibly relax, knowing that you were but a few feet away in my kitchen, looking so beautiful?"

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing him deeply.

"So..."

Daphne couldn't help but smile. "All right, if you feel that strongly about it, I'd love to have your help."

They began gathering dishes for the table, checking the temperature of the casserole e and making sure that the salad and desert were to their satisfaction.

"Everything looks and smells wonderful." Niles said.

Daphne knew he was exaggerating but it touched her just the same. "You're sweet, and I love you for saying it, even though my cooking isn't your favorite."

"Daphne, I-."

She silenced him with a kiss and smiled as she drew back. "I love you, Niles."

Silently they carried the dishes into the dining room and began setting the table for their dinner. The candles were illuminated, creating a romantic glow and when they dimmed the lights, she had to admit that it was the most romantic setting she'd ever seen. She knew Niles was sharing her thoughts, as he was smiling at her with the same expression.

Their fingers entwined, they returned to the kitchen to retrieve the food. Suddenly, Daphne paused and sat the bowl on the island.

"Something wrong, my love?"

His words warmed her heart, and she couldn't help but smile. "This is so strange, but... I'm not hungry anymore. I'm sorry Niles."

He swallowed hard. "Don't be. Because actually, neither am I."

It was impossible to hide her grin. "So... what should we do?"

"Well... you did most of the work. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. I have no doubt that it's delicious."

Daphne smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Well, I suppose we could always... put it away and reheat it later."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Niles replied.

In record time they had everything put away, content to resume their sweet kisses. Somehow in the smaller space of his gourmet kitchen, the act of kissing became more intimate.

"I have a better idea..." Daphne breathed, never taking her mouth off of his. "Why don't we... continue this in the living room... on your fainting couch?"

Niles smiled and kissed her one last time, pausing only to open a bottle of the chilled champagne. He poured two glasses and handed one to her, clinking the glasses together. "To the woman I love and will always love."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she touched his cheek. "To us." She whispered as she took his hand and entwined his fingers through hers. Together they walked into the living room to continue their romantic interlude.

Because dinner could wait... love, however could not.

**THE END**


End file.
